


Sparks in the Air

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning sparring session leads to more than Roy expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[**Catw00man**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man) for the beta. All other errors are mine.
> 
> Written for the prompt Roy/Ed over at [fma_fuh_q](http://fma_fuh_q.livejournal.com).

Roy flicks the sweat out of his eyes and gets set to face down Ed again. Early morning sparring wasn’t something he expected Ed to keep up with much less enjoy. He knows how notorious of a sleeper Ed is, but he should’ve known better. Ed was the one who suggested it in the first place along with a few comments about how out of shape Roy was. Their first session knocked that notion out of Ed’s head though he was far from besting him. He’s glad to say that after all these weeks he no longer feels like he’s going to collapse when they’re done. He’s still hard pressed to beat Ed, but he can now hold his own.

He grins at the glint of sunlight off bare automail arms and the strands of hair escaping Ed’s ponytail. He can’t remember the last time he saw Ed wear his hair in a braid. He never spares shirtless except for when he’s with Roy. “What are you waiting for, Fullmetal? We don’t have all morning.”

A smirk slides across Ed’s lips and he launches himself at Roy with no hesitation. It’s a combination of kicks and punches he’s seen many times before and it’s easy to step back and counter each strike. Now it’s his turn and he launches his own offensive giving Ed little time to brace himself. Their sparring isn’t the lightning fast perfectly countered strike-counterstrike Ed has with his brother, but it’s far faster than anyone would ever want to face Ed with. It didn’t come without its fair share of bruises either. That was more on his part in the beginning, but he was quite smug when he landed the first strike that had Ed staring up at the sun. He’d paid for it the next day when Ed upped the tempo of their sparring even more.

Unlike Ed, Roy has on a loose shirt and comfortable pants. He’s not shy about his own physique, he just doesn’t feel the need to show it off. In Ed’s case, it’s not even about showing off. He just doesn’t care. If he’s comfortable, appearance is the last thing on his mind. He uses it enough as a weapon that Roy is happy to take Ed’s shirtless appearance as the sign of trust and comfort that it is. It’s something he cherishes more than Ed will ever know.

Ed has grown up over the years. He grunts as the next blow Ed lands is harder than he was expecting. He dodges back from Ed’s next swing and sends a punch under Ed’s outstretched arm. It sends him sprawling back onto the dirt of his backyard and he grins down at the sight. “Had enough yet?”

The times he surprises Ed and sends him to the dirt are few and far between. Every one he takes as an accomplishment and a chance to tease Ed, but the teasing has changed from something harsh and annoying to something more even tempered. He can’t place when it changed, but he likes it. Ed pushes up on his arms and grins up at him. “You know the answer to that but I think we do have to call it a day. Aren’t you going to be late?”

They’ve both broken a sweat and Ed’s probably right. He doesn’t need Hawkeye glaring at him for walking in late. But aside from missions and actively figuring out the plots swirling around Central there’s no part of his day he looks forward to more than the early morning sessions he has with Ed. He glances up at the sun and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. “We’ve got a little bit more time which probably means I should feed you before you go.”

“Hey! I don’t eat you out of house and home.” Roy reaches down to offer Ed his hand and helps pull him to his feet. There’s dirt covering him head to toe but he still looks gorgeous in the sunlight.

“You make your best attempt at doing so.” He grins as Ed’s only response is a roll of his eyes while he swipes at the dirt covering him. “It’s a lost cause. You’re going to need a shower.”

“And whose fault is that? If you hadn’t landed that last punch I wouldn’t be in this state.” Ed twists his arm awkwardly behind his back to sweep the dirt away but only ends up making a smudged mess. He chuckles and tugs his arm away from his back.

“And you would do any different?” Ed’s silence is answer enough as he nudges him to show him his back completely. He gently pushes his hair over his shoulder and sweeps his hand down his back. Ed is unnaturally still under his touch and he doesn’t miss the shiver that chases his touch down his back. He’s not sure what it means. There’s always been a tension between them. At first it was petty anger and distrust. It was hard to see Ed as anything than less of an equal when the image of a 11 year old boy in a wheelchair with his 10 year old suit of armor brother apologizing for the both of them was still fresh in his mind. But it’s hard to dispute that that young boy was never that young when he’s fought at your side in a war with so much at stake.

Ed really is a complete mess. Roy wipes his hand on his pant leg and runs his hand down Ed’s back again. Neither of them has said a word and he wants to see if he gets that same reaction. He does. He murmurs, “Is there a breeze, Edward?”

“Yes,” Ed says but they both know better and he’s surprised at how steady Ed’s voice is. There used to be a time when Ed’s voice would’ve held the truth of the matter. But his body still betrays him. Roy grazes his fingers along the back of his neck and fingers a loose strand of hair.

He wants to see where this unexpected moment will lead them. He wants to stop thinking about the plans and expectations. He wants this stolen moment to continue. He slides his thumb along the side of Ed’s neck and he’s rewarded with a low sigh and a slight tilt of Ed’s head back. He rubs his thumb against Ed’s skin in a slow circle and takes a step closer to narrow the distance between them. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“No,” is Ed’s stubborn reply and that means he’ll just have to get to the bottom of this himself. He leans closer until his breath ghosts against Ed’s skin. This close he can see and hear Ed’s breathing speed up. Interesting indeed. There is something here he very much wants to make come undone. He murmurs, “Are you sure?”

Ed only gives him a curt nod. He’s surprised there hasn’t been an explosion or Ed stepping away from his touch. They’re frozen in this standoff only because neither of them will give in. If it was really bothering him he could move and walk into the house for that shower he needs. Roy’s surprised at how much control Ed’s showing. It’s not something he’s familiar with from him at all. Ed charges in without looking. He doesn’t stand frozen, enduring something until it ends. “That’s a shame.” He brushes his lips against his neck, trailing down until he grazes his shoulder.

The muted sound that escapes Ed makes Roy smile and a slow simmering heat begins in his blood. As often as they’ve made each other lose their cool, this was a turn he never would’ve predicted. Ed really is filthy and before this goes any further he will have to clean him up. Roy slides his arms around his waist and pulls him flush against him as he licks his way back up his neck. His own clothes will get filthy but he doesn’t much care. Ed shudders in his arms but he doesn’t reach out to touch him in return. “What’s the matter, Edward? Am I doing something you don’t like?”

He doesn’t give him the chance to reply. He bites hard at his neck just under his jaw. Ed jerks against him and cries out as he throws his head back. Roy grins slow and sultry. Ed may try to resist him but his body knows what it wants. He turns him in his arms and it’s still a surprise how much taller Ed’s grown. Their gazes are almost on level. Roy brushes his fingers along his jaw. “We should get you cleaned up.”

Those golden eyes are wide, dilated until they’re almost black. He hasn’t missed how Ed’s grown into a striking young man or the stares he gets when he walks into a room. But he’s still oblivious to the effect he has on men and women alike. There’s envy in some, desire in others, but all want to possess the creature they see. Roy tilts his chin up that last bit before he leans down and brushes his lips against his. He wonders if anyone’s touched Ed like this or if he’s the first. The gasp he swallows tells him little. Only that Ed wants this, but that was obvious from the moment he touched him. Have there been other signs he missed?

Roy traces his tongue along Ed’s lower lip and gently cradles the back of his head. He wants to break this new found control Ed’s developed. It’s not something he’s used to. He wants Ed out of control and giving into the impulses he knows he’s holding desperately in check. Ed’s eyes flutter shut and a moan slips past his lips as Roy deepens the kiss. That’s right, give into me, Ed.

He’s never thought of Ed in this way except from an objective, admiring distance. A calculated way to see if he could use Ed’s new allure for their own benefit. He never has though he’s been given opportunities. Maybe it’s time he looked at why he hesitated. He slides his hand down Ed’s back and presses him against him. Was he harboring his own hidden feelings? The reasons he gave himself had been sound. There was no need to strip Ed of the last vestiges of his innocence. He didn’t need to know that power he now has over people.

The whimper that escapes Ed is possibly the sexiest thing he’s heard in a long time. But he’s tired of this passive thing in his arms. He wants more. He wants to see what really lies leashed under his skin. He slides his hand further down Ed’s back and over his ass. He gives a firm squeeze and the tightness he feels has him groaning. The countless hours of traveling and sparring could lead to nothing else. He pulls back slightly to watch Ed and there’s a long moment of hesitation. Roy contemplates what else he can do to break through when there’s a flash through those eyes. Hands fist in his shirt and haul him down to be kissed rather soundly.

Roy fists a hand in Ed’s hair and tilts his head back to kiss him deep. He’s not as inexperienced as he would’ve thought. He growls low. Who’s touched him before? How did he not know? He presses a hand against the small of Ed’s back and brings him tighter against him as he slides a leg between his and rubs upwards. Ed pulls back from the kiss and cries out as he rocks against Roy’s leg. Roy grins at him. “Yes, Edward, let me see you. Let me see you lose this new found control of yours.”

Their gazes lock and he has to lick his own lips at the sight before him. Ed grinding down against his leg with barely a thought, eyes wide, strands of hair escaping from his ponytail, and mouth open as heated sounds leave him. He’s good enough to eat and Roy’s going to do just that. He slowly backs Ed toward the house. Each step wavering his resolve to take this inside. Ed’s utterly uninhibited as he clutches at him and pushes at his shirt. He leans in and licks a stripe up his neck which has Roy stuttering to a halt. He was being nice, going easy on him, but he’s this close to tossing that thought out the window and having him right here.

He’s golden in the early morning sun and Roy arches into his touch as his hands skim over his chest. One automail and one flesh, it’s a startling contrast he wants to feel across the rest of his body. They’re close enough to the house he can push Ed up against the wall. He keeps him pinned there with his body and at Ed’s raised eyebrow he smirks. “I’m just getting started with you.”

He cups Ed’s chin and tilts his head before he kisses him deeply. He doesn’t dance around it this time. He tugs at his lower lip with his teeth then slides his tongue inside to chase the taste of him. He’s sweet and young with a hint of something earthy, almost metallic. It only makes Roy want more. He rubs his body against Ed’s and is rewarded with his hands pushing off Roy’s shirt completely then curling in his waistband to tug him tighter against him. He is an uninhibited thing. He could have him right here, out in the open, and he bets Ed wouldn’t complain.

Roy pulls back to look at him splayed against the side of his house, lips swollen from kisses, panting for breath, and eyes dark with need. He grabs Ed’s wrist and tugs him inside. Enough. This show is his and his alone. Ed puts on a show for everyone day in and day out. The only one that’s going to see this next one is him. “Aren’t you going to be late?”

“Would you believe me if I said I don’t care?” He turns his head and he catches the lift of an eyebrow. He chuckles. “I have more pleasing matters to attend to right now and it’s nice to see you still have a voice.”

He’s rewarded with a smack against his back and Ed crowding him as he guides them up the stairs. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He can hear the menace in Ed’s voice and he grins at how quickly things change. Was it only moments ago where he’d been speechless and pressed up against him all needy?

“It means I’m glad your mind returned from its trip down south.” He braces himself for Ed’s next attack and he can’t stop the laughter as Ed shoves him and he lets the momentum carry him through the bedroom door. He turns to face Ed glowering with his arms crossed in the doorway. He smirks. “If you’re done assaulting your superior officer, the shower is this way.”

He can hear muttering under his breath as he follows him. Ed really is too easy to tease. Watching him explode has been one of his great pleasures over the years though he isn’t the only one that’s prone to explosions. Alphonse can attest to that. There’s always been something about Ed that gets under his skin. He pushes the door to the bathroom open and waves Ed inside. “Here we are. Try not to use all of the hot water.”

Ed saunters in without acknowledging his words and Roy leans against the door frame to watch. If he thinks he’s getting rid of him that easy, he’s going to be mistaken. Ed pulls his hair free first, shaking his hair loose, before he reaches for his pants. He’s got them unbuttoned and halfway past his hips when he realizes Roy’s still there. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” He smirks at him through the mirror and settles more against the door. The flush on Ed’s cheeks makes the moment even sweeter. He’s curious to see if Ed’s going to order him to leave or find some other way to keep his modesty or…. His eyes widen when Ed does neither and simply slides his clothes off and steps out of them. He wasn’t expecting his bluff to be called. Ed wasn’t going to leave before he had his way with him but he was going to give him his privacy while he cleaned up. He can’t look away. Rounded ass, muscled and toned legs, hard cock jutting out and begging for attention.

Roy groans low and closes the door behind him as he steps across the bathroom to wrap his arms around him from behind. He pulls him tight against him and nuzzles against his hair. “You are going to be the death of me,” he murmurs. He slides one hand over his chest, tracing over firm muscles to tease a nipple, while he wraps the other hand around Ed’s cock and rubs his thumb over his head. Ed honestly whimpers as his hips jerk forward into his touch. He rocks against Ed’s ass and he’s this close to hauling Ed to bed and saying screw the shower. He’s not sure he can control himself if he saw Ed all slick and wet. Roy wants him in his bed and on his cock _now_.

“You are a horny bastard.” But from the way Ed’s voice hitches and how he’s pressing back against him, it’s not a complaint in the least.

“It’s all your fault.” He dips his head to kiss Ed’s shoulder and he slides his hand from one side to the other so that no nipple goes neglected for long. He arches an eyebrow when Ed shifts in his arms and the water turns on. “Going somewhere?”

The movement brings Ed’s ass up against his groin more and he can’t help but grind against him while he slides his hand down to grip his hip. “Getting clean so you don’t bitch at me when we fuck on dirty sheets.”

He growls low at the words coming out of Ed’s mouth. He bites at his neck and curls his hand in his hair to tilt his head back as he nips at his neck. “You sound very sure of yourself.” He tightens his hand around him and strokes slow and deliberately to make a point.

Ed whimpers again and rocks into his touch, unable to speak for several long moments. “You’re the one hard at my ass and can’t keep his hands to himself.”

“Hurry up and get clean and I’ll show you handsy.” Ed steps forward and Roy reluctantly lets him go though he keeps his hands on him as long as he can. His hands go to his pants and unfastens them as he watches Ed step under the spray. He’s mesmerized when Ed ducks his head under the water. He shoves out of his pants then and follows after him. He wraps his arms around him again with a low growl and turns him under the spray before he kisses him hard. He backs him up against the shower wall and plunders his mouth like he’s been wanting to do since he discovered this tension between them.

Ed’s mouth opens pliant under his but his hands roam all over him. They slide down his back and squeeze his ass before they come around and wrap around his cock. It’s a shock of warmth and cold as Ed’s automail is still warming to the water temperature. Roy tangles one hand in Ed’s hair carding through the soaked strands. He wants to touch it when it’s dry and soft as silk but he’ll take what he can get right now. It’ll be a treat he’ll indulge in the next time. He brushes his thumb over Ed’s cheek while his other hand curls possessively around his hip. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

Cool automail fingertips slide along his length and he pushes his hips forward seeking to prolong the touch. It’s only when he feels the slick slide of Ed’s cock against his own does he pull back with a gasp. He stares down at the sight and it’s more than he expected. Ed’s fingers curl around them both and he moans as he rocks hard into the combined touch. He hears Ed hiss over the spray of the water and he feels him arch forward. Enough, _enough_. He reaches blindly for the water and turns it off before he grabs Ed by the wrist and pulls him out of the shower. He doesn’t care if they’re dripping wet. He wants him. Ed’s husky laugh chases them out of the bathroom. “Now who’s the impatient one?”

Roy doesn’t bother answering. He pulls Ed to the bed then stops as he looks at him, slick with water and looking at him with a slight smirk on his lips. He’s want personified. He cups his face and kisses him hard as he lowers him to the bed. Roy slides his body against his and moans into Ed’s mouth when he hooks a leg around his waist. He needs to remember to go slow. He needs to go slow. For all he knows this is Ed’s first time. But it’s hard to keep focused when Ed does _that_ , a tightening of his legs and a twist of his hips has Roy on his back glancing up at Ed braced over him. A cascade of gold curtains them but the effect is ruined by wet strands sticking together and offering large windows to the outside. Ed slides his hands down his arms and laces their hands together. “Nothing to say to me?”

“Wanna fuck you.” Ed grins and shifts to straddle his lap more. He rubs his ass down against his cock and it sends Roy’s eyes rolling back in his head. He thrusts his hips up desperately to try and get more friction. Ed’s grip on his hands isn’t tight at all and he could break free if he wanted, but he wants to see where Ed takes this.

“That’s what I thought.” He kisses along his jaw and skims his hands down his sides while he rubs his body against Roy’s. It’s infuriatingly sexual but only a tease at the same time. Roy savors it for as long as he can stand it then he flips them again and reaches between them to wrap his hand around Ed’s cock.

“You are going to be the death of me.” His voice is practically gravel with how lust filled it is. He fumbles in the nightstand drawer for the lube. Ed doesn’t help when he hooks both legs around his hips and arches upwards. It’s a sight he won’t soon forget and Ed seems to know exactly what picture he paints if the smirk on his face is any indication. He twists the cap open on the lube and coats his fingers then hikes one of Ed’s legs over his shoulders as he bends him in two to kiss him. The soft sound he makes into the kiss makes him harder and he moves his hand between them to slide over his ass. He teases his slick fingers against his entrance and he can only imagine how tight he must be. It won’t be much longer until he knows for sure. He lets up slightly so he can look at Ed when he slides two fingers slowly inside.

Ed sighs into the stretch and curls his leg over his shoulder more. That was too easy. He was expecting more resistance. He growls at him. Was he with someone before he came over to spar? Is that why he’s so loose? The thought sends a wave of jealously through him. He twists his fingers deeper inside him. “Who were you with?”

He watches Ed muster the strength to open his eyes and a confused look flits across his face. “Huh?” Roy twists his fingers deeper into him and searches for that spot to make him writhe.

“Who were you with?” He demands again even as Ed arches up against his fingers and cries out. He won’t have Ed in his bed reeking of someone else’s touch. No, that’s not something he’ll accept at all.

“N-no one. Was thinking about you before I came over.” Roy blinks and he stills over him. Ed whines and shifts his body wanting more of his touch. Ed was thinking about him, _touching_ himself, to thoughts about him? He pulls his fingers out and snatches the lube from the bed. He coats himself as he lets Ed tug him down against him and into a hard kiss. How long did he have no idea Ed felt this way?

Roy keeps him distracted with his kiss as he pulls his legs up around his hips. He brushes his fingers along Ed’s jaw. As loose as Ed felt around his fingers, he has to be ready. He hopes he’s ready. He wraps a hand around himself then slowly presses inside him. He does manage to take Ed by surprise and the tight heat he’s sinking into combined with the way pleasure flushes across Ed’s face has him moaning low. His heart’s beating fast and he’s throbbing with want. Ed’s body pulses in counter to his own and it’s enough to make him desperate to move now. Ed’s hands dig into his shoulders and he’s twisting under him, rolling his hips up for more. Roy grits his teeth and tries to ignore him. “Stay. S-still.” He wants to make sure Ed’s ready for this. He’s not going to be holding back once he does give in.

Instead of listening, Ed takes it as a challenge and he’s writhing and squirming more under him. He leans his head against Ed’s shoulder as his breathing grows more ragged with each sinful twist of his hips and clench of his body around him. He’s only human. He gives in with a low cry and lunges forward to kiss him as he thrusts hard into him. He doesn’t use his hands to pin him to the bed anymore. He uses every thrust.

It’s so fucking exquisite. Tight, sweet heat wrapped around him and their cries mingling together. Ed fists a hand in his hair and tugs while his automail clutches at his shoulders and his legs wrap him into a cocoon of heat and want. He vaguely hopes he doesn’t bruise. He brushes his lips against Ed’s neck as he fucks him deep and perfect and oh so fucking good. “Edward, Edward, miiiiiiiiine, all mine.”

He’s not sure Ed hears him. He’s chanting “Roy, Roy, Roy” with every thrust and is so lost to it it’s making Roy come undone just watching. He hooks one of Ed’s legs over his shoulder again and presses deeper on the next thrust. Ed’s mouth opens in a perfect “o” before he arches back into the pillows. His automail hand falls from his shoulder to fist into the sheets and Roy vows he’s never going to give this up.

He settles into a rhythm, delving deep into Ed’s body, claiming, marking. He rubs his cheek against his shoulder and nips at his skin. Sweat slicked heat envelops them but he doesn’t want to let it go yet. It’s too good, too perfect. He skims his hands along Ed’s sides and marvels at how response he is. The slightest brush of his fingers makes Ed shiver and twist in ways that have them both moaning.

Time slips through his fingers and he can feel Ed tensing under him. His cries grow louder, sharper, and it may be their first time but it sure as hell won’t be their last. He eases his hand between them and wraps it around Ed to stroke him tortuously slow, counter to his quick, hard thrusts. Roy pulls back to watch Ed and he’s not disappointed. Ed’s eyes widen and he jerks upwards with a loud cry, his hands claw at Roy’s back as he writhes under him with no thought. He bucks and jerks as he comes hard and Roy only gets a moment to smirk at him before he’s swept away by his own release. It’s hot and tight, and he chases the perfection as his hips piston fast and desperate against him. He groans low and buries his face against his neck as he shudders through it.

He comes back to the moment with Ed stroking his hair and still wrapped tight around him in every way. “Mmmm….” He nuzzles his neck and nips at his shoulder before closing his eyes and burying his face against his neck.

“You always this smirky after sex?” He groans low and tries to hide his face against Ed’s neck more. Leave it to Ed to be the talkative sort.

Ed rubs his legs against his sides and it sends heat through him. He feels himself twitch inside him and it’s too soon for that. He sighs softly when Ed loosens his legs to tangle with his and allows him to pull out to curl against him. “Yes, if it’s as good as that was.” He tilts his head enough to watch him with one eye.

“You’re going to be late.” He curls his arm around Ed’s side and rests his hand on his hip with fingers splayed while he brushes his thumb over the curve. He has no idea how Ed can even carry a conversation. All Roy wants to do is sleep and look forward to another round when he wakes.

“Edward. Go to sleep.” For once in all the time he’s known him, Ed does what he’s told. He settles against him with an arm thrown around Roy’s shoulders. He sighs content and tosses his leg over Roy’s before he nestles his head against his. Roy pulls the covers over them and brushes a kiss against his collar. He’s about to drift off to sleep when he hears softly murmured, “You’re still a smug bastard.” He laughs and hugs Ed tighter against him. He’ll have to deal with that when they wake up. He’s already looking forward to it and many more.


End file.
